Dylan Whiteman
Dylan Whiteman is a 17 year-old wizard at Hogwarts. He is in Ravenclaw House. His roleplayer is Noahm450. Biography Dylan Samuel Whiteman was born on December 14, 1996 to Gerret and Carrie Whitman who were both muggles. Dylan grew up in London were he attended a muggle elemetary school. He got A's in all his subjects at the muggle school. He also developed a love for books. On his 9th birthday Dylan got a video camera. He was instantly attatched and filmed almost everything he did. His muggle friend named Lawrence would help Dylan make funny videos. Then Dylan turned 11, one night when he was eating dinner a owl flew in and landed on Mrs.Whitman's steak dinner. It dropped the letter in the middle of the table. On the envelope it read ''Dylan Whitman. ''Dylan snatched the letter and ran to his room ignoring his parents shouts. The letter told him about Hogwarts and that he was a wizard. Later he showed the letter to his parents, Mr.Whitman looked like he was about to faint but Mrs. Whitman smiled and told Dylann that his grandfather Richard was a wizard and that she couldn't believe he was too. When aboard the Hogwarts Express Dylan met his best friend, Marie Sawyer. Marie had read all kinds of books he hadn't about magic and Quidditch. He was facinated when she told him about Quidditch. At Hogwarts Dylan watched as Marie got sorted into Ravenclaw. When it was his turn the sorting hat told him that he woul make a great Hufflepuff because of his hard work but then shouted "Ravenclaw!". Dylan was thrilled to be in Ravenclaw with Marie and all the other kids who liked books. One day he ran into Phoenix Greene who teased him about being a Muggleborn. But Dylan didn't care and he was proud to be a muggleborn. In his third year at Hogwarts Marie covinced him to try out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team with her. Dylan agreed to try out for the only position he ever really studied, the seeker. Him and Marie made the team and both of them were very happy. But in Dylan's 4th year the team captain graduated and Dylan was voted to be the new one. The first game with Dylan's new strategy against Hufflepuff was a success. At the end of the game Marie gave him a big hug and told him that he was awesome and a great leader. He developed a crush on her and still likes her today. Personality Dylan is a huge bookworm and has read a good amount of books. He is also a very hard worker and never gives up on anything. Though he has got a tendency to snap sometimes when he is annoyed or under a lot of presure. Dylan usually can be found reading a book, studying hard, making quidditch stratagies, and making short videos on his camera starring him and Marie. Looks Dylan has nicely cut brown hair, brown eyes, and is 6'0. He is considered attractive by some girls. Wand Dylan's wand is 6 inches, made out of pine wood. Very flexible with unicorn hair at it's core. Alliances *Marie Sawyer (girlfriend and best friend) *Rose Noble (BFF) *Evan Saunders *Liam Sherwood *Johnny Torsson *Matthew Jones *All Racenclaws Enemies *Phoenix Greene *Voldemort Timeline Greyson-chance-5.jpg| Year 1 34358 138913196133482 121907691167366 283587 8094648 n.jpg| Year 2 Greyson-Chance-New-Album-Questions-Answers-2013-Twitter-1.jpg| Year 3 NCS Spotlight Get Involved .jpg| Year 4 Alfie+deyes.png|Year 5 1374360077 6022 full.jpeg|Year 6 17ddb90b44a540c471dbef9b8aa43531.jpg|Year 7 Gallery Harry-potter-draco-malfoys-wand-by-noble-collection-mobile-wallpaper.jpg|Dylan's wand 1310251818590178863beautiful-owls-07.jpg|Dylan's owl, Orville Fc4ae38b81f138e4a0d9e7057f309aea.jpg|Dylan and Marie 3e4cda073909db7b24bc0a98de992139.jpg alfie_deyes_by_creative_kiki-d57g71o.jpg tumblr_mha02ndZD61qixthjo1_500_large.jpg dc09dfea3852079f6ade103f5c5aa3bd.jpg Dylan4.jpg.jpg tumblr_m6xilfsVJF1r3227d.jpg Dylan5.jpg.jpg 5725455-256-k828248.jpg pointless-blog.jpg mqdefault.jpg tumblr_mkstpxraoJ1rk8dd8o1_500.jpg Tumblr mgp6eiNiJi1ryd45yo1 500.gif 1369789436 8391 full.jpeg Alfie-deyes.jpg Z0YwK.jpg Rose.jpg|Dylan's best friend, Rose Noble Category:Muggleborn Category:Ravenclaw Category:Bookworm Category:Seeker Category:Quidditch Player Category:Straight O Student Category:Student Category:Quidditch Team Captain Category:Noahm450 Category:Male Category:Seventeen Category:British